starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Happabore
Los happabores eran una especie de grandes omnívoros grises. Biología y apariencia Los happabores poseían narices anchas y planas y ojos negros y brillantes, casi ocultos por las arrugas de sus caras, así como una piel gruesa que era muy resistente al calor. Tenían bocas anchas con dientes planos y amarillos dentro de los cuales solían morder si se les provocaba.Manual de Supervivencia de Rey A pesar de su apariencia, los happabores eran en gran medida dóciles, siendo conocidos como criaturas pacientes y obedientes que podrían sufrir muchos abusos. Sus extremidades delanteras eran cortas y rechonchas con patas anchas, mientras que sus extremidades traseras eran más largas y de aspecto más fuerte, capaces de cubrir varios kilómetros a la vez. Los jóvenes de la especie eran conocidos como «cachorros».Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Cuando estaban en planetas secos, los happabores usaban sus largas lenguas para absorber grandes cantidades de agua, vaciando depósitos enteros en una sesión y almacenando gran parte de ella en su cuerpo. Sucumbían ante una variedad de parásitos y algunas compañías ofrecían productos para ayudarlos a deshacerse de estos parásitos. Uno de esos productos fue el desparasitador medicado Happy-Bore, distribuido por Galacti-Stok. Happabores en la galaxia Los happabores se podían encontrar en varios mundos,Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual incluyendo los planetas Jakku y Devaron, tal vez como resultado de algún esfuerzo colonial olvidado. Un manejador de happabore le dijo una vez a Rey que había happabores en muchos planetas en las Extensiones Occidentales, haciendo de todo, desde arar y trineos de hielo hasta transportar príncipes y princesas. Rey imaginó que la vida sería mucho mejor que la de los happabores en Jakku. El carroñero Sarco Plank poseía un par de happabores mientras vivía en Devaron y los usaba como monturas, amarrándose los howdahs a sus espaldas para sentarse. Él controló a las bestias pinchándolas con un palo que les causaba dolor. Apariciones *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' guion *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Phasma'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' * *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' * *''Star Wars: Creatures Big & Small'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Criaturas de Devaron Categoría:Criaturas de Jakku Categoría:Criaturas de la selva y el bosque Categoría:Criaturas del desierto Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Especies de inteligencia indefinida Categoría:Especies herbívoras